


Hey..

by lovelylittlelion



Series: Little Reylo Moments [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylittlelion/pseuds/lovelylittlelion
Summary: Rey and Kylo still use their Force-bond...





	Hey..

**Author's Note:**

> Short Reylo sweetness.. please enjoy!

Rey.

He needed her.

While he was grumpy of a day work, the only thing that would calm him down was a little talk with Rey. Hopefully she wasn't very busy at the moment, so she wouldn't shut him off. 

_'Rey.. do you wanna talk?'_

She responded almost immediately.

_'Ofcourse! What is it, Ben?'_

He shivered when he heard his 'old' name.

_'You are never gonna call me Kylo, am I right?'_

_'No. But that wasn't the question. Why are you Force-skyping me while I'm trying to sleep?'_

He laughed. Typical Rey.

_'When aren't you trying to sleep? I mean.. you could sleep the whole day without noticing!'_

Rey giggled now. Oh... how much he missed the sound of it. The sound of a giggle that was music at the same time. Oh Force, he needed to be careful. What if she could hear his thoughts?

_'I am awake now, and I'm waiting for you to answer my question..'_

Oh yeah, right. He needed to answer.

_'I just wanted to hear your voice... You never fail to calm me down..'_

Rey blushed now. Oh god, he could watch her like this all day. 

_'Thank you.. I missed your voice too. Never thought I would say that though.. but it's true...'_

She was looking at his face now. 

_'I know.. it sounds really silly.'_

Ben smiled. How could a girl like her ever sound silly? 

_'It doesn't sound silly.. you could never sound silly..'_

Rey looked like she was about to say something, when her expression turned.

_'Hey.. Rey... sweetheart..'_

She was watching him. And now, her face softened.

_'Ben... could you hold me? For now?'_

Ofcourse he could. But was this a dream or not? He had wanted this for so long..

Rey looked a little wondered.

_'You dreamt of this?'_

Sight. Mind reading was not always useful.. but mayby now it was.

_'Yes. I have wanted to hold you since the first time we met. But I guess it wasn't right then. It is now.'_

He opened his arms for her... and ten seconds later he was lying. In his bed. While holding the girl he had always loved, even when she acted like his enemy. 

_'Goodnight Ben.'_

_'Goodnight sweetheart..'_

And after he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, they fell asleep.


End file.
